Return of the Power Eggs
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: In 2025 The Power Eggs return and Gruumm wants there power. Slash Bridge/Sky
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No ownership of this because I didn't think of it first.

XXX

This is a story I wrote years ago when I first got on Fan Fiction. I took it down and I don't remember why, but its back and I will finish it.

Chapter 1: History

Millions of years ago, the Morphing Masters hid a universal power in two Mystic Power Eggs. Then, the Morphing Masters threw the Mystic Eggs into the sea, hoping that their ancestors would protect the eggs from danger. Little did they know that an evil sorceress named Rita would one day come upon the Mystic Eggs to use for her own evil purpose, with the aid of a girl named Maria.

The unwilling Maria opened the chest and gave the Mystic Eggs to Rita's minion, Goldar. Goldar and Rita's other minions had gone to deliver the Mystic Eggs to Rita, when the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers stepped in to stop them. With the aid of the Power Blaster, they sent the Mystic Eggs flying into the sea. They floated away, never to be seen again.

(2025)

Bridge and Sky were patrolling the seaside.

"I'm bored," Bridge pouted with a cross of his arms.

"No one said being on patrol would be fun," Sky snapped, making Bridge to frowned.

"Why are we out here, anyhow?" he asked, looking around the vacant beach.

Sky turned his head to look at Bridge. "Cruger said that Troobian have been detected out here," he responded as he turned his head back.

Bridge gave a stiff nod of his head. "Want to stop by a stand and get something to eat?" he asked, rubbing his now growling stomach.

Sky stopped dead in his tracks, and so did Bridge. Bridge shivered in fear at the thought of Sky giving him a two-hour lecture about 'the responsibly of being an SPD Ranger.' What Bridge wasn't expecting was Sky to grab his arm and throw him behind a large rock.

"Sky, what are-? Mmm!"

Sky covered Bridge's mouth as he also hid behind the rock. Sky put a finger to his lips and Bridge understood. Both of them slowly stood up to peek over the rock, only to see Krybots digging in the sand, under rocks, and in the water, as if searching for something.

"Anything yet?" a voice asked.

The Krybots looked up at a figure walking out of a cave. They all shook their heads, and Morgana frowned at this news.

"Look harder!" she ordered, and the Krybots did as they were told.

Sky and Bridge slowly lowered their heads. "What do you think they're looking for?" he asked Bridge, forgetting his hand was still covering his boyfriend's mouth.

Bridge mumbled something, but Sky didn't understand it. When he turned his head to look at him, Bridge was pointing to his hand, so Sky quickly removed it.

"Sorry about that," Sky apologized while wiping his hand on his pant leg.

"Maybe they're looking for buried treasure," Bridge offered with a serious look on his face, while Sky was now wishing that he had left his hand over Bridge's mouth.

"Let's call the base," suggested Sky before pulling out his morpher. He flipped it open and spoke into it in a soft voice. "Commander Cruger, we've found something."

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay, Cadet Tate. The other Rangers will be there soon, so stay out of sight," Cruger said, then the line went dead.

Sky put his morpher back in its holder. "Backup will be here any minute," he said in a low voice to Bridge, but there was no answer. "Bridge, what's wrong?" He then noticed Bridge was bent over a chest. "Bridge, what are you doing?" he asked in a low, but angry voice.

Bridge turned his head toward Sky. "Look what I found," Bridge whispered excitedly.

Sky rolled his eyes and got on his hands and knees, then crawled toward Bridge. After a second of crawling, he was next to Bridge and the chest.

"Okay, what's with the chest?" Sky asked, not expecting Bridge's childlike behavior.

"It's a chest, Sky. Isn't cool?" Bridge asked with a smile, and Sky rolled his eyes again.

"Bridge, we don't have time for this!" Sky said in a hiss, yet Bridge's eyes went back to the chest.

"After we kick those Krybots' butts, I'm going to take this back to the base with me," Bridge said excitedly.

Sky was about to say something, when a noise reached his ears. He looked up and saw a Krybot standing on a rock, waving at the others.

"Shit," Sky cursed, then threw a kick at the Krybot, causing it fall off the rock.

Bridge and Sky looked at each other and quickly stood up, noticing that Krybots now were everywhere. Morgana then walked up behind a Krybot.

"Well, what do we have here? Two little SPD Rangers, right for the killing…."

Bridge and Sky went into a fighting stance, causing Morgana to laugh even harder.

"Going to fight all of us, are you-?" Morgana stopped her little 'you're going to die' speech when she saw the chest behind them, and a wicked smile spread across here face. "Well, well. It seems you've found what we were looking for." Then Morgana raised her arm and yelled, "Krybots, attack!"

The Krybots went after them, forcing Bridge and Sky to prepare themselves for a fight.

Chapter 2 is coming soon. Well, what do you think of it? This will be a crossover of SPD and MMPR. How will it work? Read on and find out! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer= :(

Chapter 2: The Fight

Bridge and Sky grabbed a hold of their morphers before shouting, "SPD EMERGENCY!" They then transformed into the Blue and Green Rangers and each got into a fighting stance.

"You're not getting the chest," the Blue Ranger told Morgana.

"Yeah, because I found it first, so there! It's mine!" the Green Ranger added.

The Blue Ranger turned his head toward his friend. "Bridge!"

"What?" asked a confused Green Ranger.

Morgana took a step forward. "Kyrbots, attack!" she ordered, and the Kyrbots charged forward.

"Time to clean their clocks," said the Blue Ranger before pulling out his Delta Striker, allowing the Green Ranger followed his example.

Both charged at the Kyrbots. The Blue Ranger kicked one in the chest, then spun around and struck another Kyrbot in the same area, causing it to fall onto another one.

On the other side of the battle, the Green Ranger grabbed a Kyrbot's arm, spun it around, then threw onto another one as well. He jumped over a Kyrbot before kicking it in the back, and it was slammed against a rock.

The fight with the Kyrbots went on for a few more minutes, before the Blue Ranger struck the last Krybot with his Striker. The Kyrbot spun in the air, then landed on the ground. Both Green and Blue Ranger stood triumphantly next to each other.

"Give it up, Morgana, you're next. And I'm getting my chest!" exclaimed the Green Ranger while pointing his Striker at Morgana.

Morgana went into a fighter mode, then slashed the air with her two blades, shooting out an X made of energy. The ground exploded and the two Rangers were thrown off their feet, both hitting the ground hard before Morgana gave one of her trademark high-pitch laughs.

"You two were never a match for me," she gloated, then walked over to them, ready to finish them off.

Unfortunately, both Rangers were unable to get up, making them believe that this was the end for them. Then, suddenly, laser beams came out of nowhere, throwing Morgana off her feet. The two stunned Rangers each looked up to see where the lasers came from. Next thing they knew, the Red, Yellow, and Pink SWAT Rangers were running down the coastline with their Delta Enforcers in front of them. Morgana quickly stood up.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" Morgana exclaimed as she teleported back to the ship. The two fallen Rangers stood up.

"Are you guys okay?" asked the Pink SWAT Ranger.

"We're fine," the Blue Ranger informed.

The group then collectively powered down before Bridge ran to the chest he had found.

"Isn't this thing cool?" he asked excitedly as he picked the chest up, and the cadets all looked at each other.

"Bridge, I think we need to give that to Kat…" said Sky, causing Bridge to put a frown on his face.

"Why? I found it?"

Sky sighed; he really hated explaining things to Bridge. "Morgana wanted that chest for some reason, so we need to give it Kat," he made clear, but Bridge's frown got bigger.

"Do I have to?" he whined before Sky gave a nodded yes.

Bridge lowered his head, then Sky walked behind him and put his arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry, Bridge. I promise you that you'll get your neat chest back," Sky said.

Bridge's head went up, and there was a smile on his face. "Do you really mean it, Sky?" Bridge asked as they began to walk, and Sky gave him a warm smile.

"Yes, I do."

Jack, Syd, and Z watched them walk off.

"How does he do that?" Z asked.

Syd laughed and said, "Sky knows how to speak Bridge."

Jack shook his head, and the three of them went after Bridge and Sky.

Chapter 2 is done and chapter 3 coming soon. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gruumm's Ship

Morgana was on the ground groaning in pain. She was surpised to be still alive after getting a large blast from Gruumm's staff.

"Morgana, what part of get the chest and not let SPD know you are there didn't you understand." Slowly she lifted her head to look at her master.

"I'm sorry Gruumm sir." Gruumm took a seat on his throne, but never broke eye contact with her.

"I want you to break into SPD and get that chest back now."

"Yes, sir."

Morgana sat at her table with dolls sitting around her and each had a tea cup in front of them. The drawing pad in front of her. Gruumm wanted her to steal the chest from SPD and if she didn't then it would be very big trouble for her. The Head Quarters was a very well protected plus there were a good number of cadets there. The hard part would be the rangers themselves. Not doubt they will fight hard keeping her from getting to the chest. This mission will require the use of more monsters to complete this task. Morgana pick up her pencil and began to draw. A plan was in the works in her head and it would work.

SPD Head Quarters

Bridge and Sky return to their room after giving the chest in question to Kat. The plan was to scan and study the chest from all possible ways and see what was inside before they opened it. She assured them all tests would be done in the morning. Bridge slowly began to unbutton his jacket.

"Do you think Kat will find anything inside it?" Bridge asked. Sky was also getting undressed by his bed.

"I have no idea, but there must be something important if Gruumm wants it." Bridge tossed his jacket in the jacket into the closet. He the sat down on his bed and took off his shoes and socks. He felt Sky sit on the bed next to him.

"Are you finished undressing already?" Sky placed a hand on the side of his face then slowly turn it towards him. The eye contact between them told Bridge what Sky wanted. Bridge lean back on the bed.

"What makes you think I will let you near me." Before Bridge knew it Sky jump on top of him.

"Oh I have a feeling you will."

TBC

A short chapter yes, but I will update ASAP. P.S. If there a Beta reader out there that can proof read my work it would be neat.


End file.
